Five reasons why Train loves milk
by AmaiHarmony
Summary: Summary: It all started because there was nothing to do... "Train why do you like milk anyway?" Sven asked. Now it seemed that Sven was starting to regret asking Train such a simple question that Train was about to make harder.. Please read and review!
1. Intro and Reason number 1!

Title: 5 reasons why Train loves milk.

Summary: It all started because there was nothing to do... "Train why do you like milk anyway?" Sven asked. Now it seemed that Sven was starting to regret asking Train such a simple question that Train was about to make harder... Please Read and Review! Beware this is Random!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BLACK CAT ANIME OR MANGA!

Introduction:

It was a hot day and there was nothing to do. Sven, Train and Eve were on vacation. Eve was reading a book like usual, Sven was cooking a meal, and Train was just walking back and forth around the kitchen, bored as hell.

"Train do something already!" Sven was annoyed.

"There's nothing to do!!" Train complained.

Sven sighed. He was annoyed that all the Black Cat could do was walk back and forth while he was cooking. Sven kept on looking at Train walking back and forth impatiently. All of a sudden the whole house was filled with the smell of burnt fish.

"Something's burning.." Eve said and continued reading. As soon as Sven heard Eve say that he quickly put out the fire before it could start a bigger fire.

"Damnit Train! You made me burn the fish because I was looking at you walking back and forth!!" Sven was mad.

"No one's told you to look..." Train responded.

"Now we won't be able to eat fish that cost me alot of yen!!" Sven yelled.

"Aww..Sven why did you burn the fish?" Train said as if he didn't do anything.

"YOU MADE ME! IF YOU WEREN'T SO LAZY DOING NOTHING BUT WALK BACK AND FORTH IN FRONT OF ME I WOULDN'T HAVE LOOKED!", Sven yelled.

"Alright, alright...Sven no need to get mad.." Train said trying to calm the pissed off sweeper.

"Eve, can you please order takeout?" The green haired man said to the blonde.

"Sure." The blonde replied and ordered takeout. "Takeout will arrive in an hour or so..." She continued.

"Now you are going to have to wait Train" Sven said taking the burnt fish from the pan and throwing it away. " What a waste.." He continued.

"Uh huh..." Train said taking a bottle of milk out of the fridge.

"Train why do you like milk anyway?" Sven asked with curiousity.

"Well...." The brunette started.

Eve kept on reading her book and Sven just looked at Train waiting for an answer. Sven was getting impatient when Train finally said something.

".....I have five reasons why I like milk.." Train said.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." The sweeper with the eyepatch said.

Now it seemed that Sven was starting to regret asking Train such a simple question that Train was about to make harder.

END OF INTRO! AND NOW ONTO THE 1ST REASON!

Reason number 1: Delicious!

Later that same day, the takeout finally came and Eve paid the delivery guy. It seemed that Sven was more interested in the conversation he was having with Train than eating.

"You know you are making the question much harder than it should be you know that?!" Sven shouted at Train.

"I'm bored.." Train yawned.

"Okay then, what's the first reason Train?" Sven said in a non-enthusiastic tone.

"Oh the first reason why I like milk is because er..um...milk is delicious!" Train said happily.

"How?" Sven said.

"Do you really want me to describe the taste?" Train asked thinking of what he was going to say after.

"Sure why not? It's not like we have anything to do...So yeah go for it!" Sven replied.

"Alright then..." Train said.

A few minutes later and Train hasn't said anything. It seemed that he was lost in thought.

"Well...?" Sven said, trying to keep his patience.

"Hold on!" Train stalled.

"Are you stalling? Didn't you say that you had five reason why you like milk?" Sven was suspicious.

"I'm not stalling! What were the five reasons again?" Train said trying to remember.

"Oh god! You are stalling, you staller!" Sven sighed and slapped himself on the forehead.

"It's creamy and it's wayyyy better than tea!" Black Cat said with enthusiasim.

"Have I told you that I am lactoseuntolerant?" Sven was lying.

"Sven, you are lactoseuntolerant?" Train said with an amazed expression on his face.

All of a sudden Train saw a flash out of nowhere and Sven and Eve were laughing.

"Did you get it Eve?" Sven asked.

"Yes." Eve replied.

"Huh? Wha? What's with the flash?" Train was confused.

"You should have seen your face!" Sven and Eve said at the same time. Train ignored them and continued explaining the first reason why he likes the white beverage.

"It's creamy and it has this rich taste that makes you go 'ahh' everytime you finish drinking it" Train said looking at Sven.

"He's pissed.." Eve was reading her book as if she didn't take part in Sven's scheme.

Sven felt really bad about joking that he was lactoseuntolerant. It seemed that Train was really mad. Now all he could do is continue listening to the reasons why Train likes milk, which seemed a bit boring. But then again, it killed some time.

"Is it really that tasty Train? Is it really?" Sven said trying to make sure that his sweeper friend would talk to him after the little prank he planned.

"Why don't you try it?" Train said forcing a bottle of milk in Sven's mouth. After Sven finished the bottle of milk that Train forced upon him all he could say was "Okay! Okay! I GET IT!"

Now all he could do is continue listening to the reasons why Train likes milk, which seemed a bit boring. But then again, it killed some time.

TO BE CONTINUED....

A/N: I admit that this idea is kinda silly but that's how I came up with this story. Please Review! I really appreciate it if you do.


	2. Reason number 2!

Title: 5 reasons why Train loves milk.

Summary: It all started because there was nothing to do... "Train why do you like milk anyway?" Sven asked. Now it seemed that Sven was starting to regret asking Train such a simple question that Train was about to make harder... Please Read and Review! Beware this is Random!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the black cat anime and or manga.

Reason 2: Keeps you strong!

It was another one of those boring days. There was nothing to do. Eve finished all her books and then headed for the door. Before she could turn the door knob a familiar voice stopped her.

"Hey Princess, where are you going?" Train asked and yawned.

"To the library..." Eve said. Before Train could respond to the blonde bookworm, Eve was already gone.

"Damn, that girl has been reading alot more now then any other time before don't you agree?" Sven asked Train. Train plopped himself on the couch, wanting to do nothing but sleep from all the boredness.

"TRAIN!" Sven yelled. His yell was so powerful that it caused Train to fall off the couch and go onto the floor. "SVEN WHAT THE HELL?! I ALMOST FELL ASLEEP! AND I WAS SO RELAXED TOO!" Train snapped. He was pissed off since Sven woke him up from his nap.

"What's the second reason?" Sven asked anxiously. Train was lost day dreaming.

"Train?" Sven wasn't sure if Train heard him.

"ZZZ..." Train snored. Sven shook Train trying to wake him from his sleeping state. Sven's attempt to wake his sleeping friend resulted as a failure. No matter how hard Sven shook Train, Train wouldn't open one eye. Sven sighed.

Then a crazy idea hit Sven. He was going to slap Train across the face to see if that was finally going to wake him up. He wasn't sure if he was going to do it. Many thoughts went through Sven's mind as he raised his hand in the air about to slap the sleeping sweeper...

_Oh crap! He is going to be mad!_

_Wait a minute, why do I care? Besides he made me burn that expensive fish! _

_You know what? I hope this wakes him up! _

_You better not be mad Train!_

And then a slapping sound was heard all over the house.

"MORNING!" Train reacted. "Oh hey Sven!" He continued and rubbed his cheek which was now a pinkish color. The golden eyed boy walked to the bathroom, washed his face and looked in the mirror. He wondered why his cheek was a pinkish color.

"Sven? What happened? Why is there a pink mark on my cheek?" Train asked. Sven didn't know what to say. Would he tell Train that he slapped him so that he can wake up? Or was he going to lie to him?

"I don't know..." Sven lied. "Ehehehe.. I think I got a mark from that hard pillow I was sleeping on.." Train laughed. Sven nodded and decided that he would ask Train once again the same question...

"What's the second reason?" Sven was more anxious than before. He really wanted to know. "What do you mean by second reason again?" Train had forgotten.

"What's the second out of five reasons why you like milk?" Sven reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Right! The second reason is..." Train voice trailed off as he began thinking of what to tell Sven...

_Let's see second reason is er..um.. I knew that I shouldn't have said I had five reasons! I should have said three. Man! Now i'm stick in this mess..._

_Why did Sven even bother to ask me that question?_

_Oh well... I'll just say what ever comes to mind.._

_Wait, was is it that comes to mind right now?_

_Now Sven's looking at me all weird so I should probably say something now.._

"Train, you are stalling again weren't you?!"

"Uh no.."

"Then why did it look like you were thinking of something"

"I dunno.."

"YOU WERE STALLING!!!"

"I wasn't!"

"YOU WERE!"

"I was not!"

"Yes you were! I bet you don't even know that second reason!" Sven shouted. Then door opened and Eve came in holding three thick books. She stared at both Sven and Train. "I can hear you guys from the library..." She complained and then left.

"The second reason is that milk keeps you strong!" Train said flexing his arm and showing off his muscles. "That's nothing!" Sven said teasing Train.

"And what about this huh?" Train counterattacked while lifting up his shirt, revealing some muscle on his abdomen. Sven just stared at it for a few seconds.

"Nice build up." Sven admitted.

"Haha! I told ya!" Train said in victory.

"Eve, what are you reading?" Sven said forgetting the subject for a bit. Eve looked up from her book and replied, "How to stop to friends from fighting over a silly question." And with that she went to her room to read in peace.

"She always picks weird books." Train said. "What's for lunch today?" He added.

"Is that really all you care about? Your meal?" Sven asked.

"What happens if I say yes..?" Train asked.

"I don't know but we will have lunch in a bit. But first, you will support your answer!" Sven exclaimed.

Train stayed silent for a minute.

Train yawned. "Alright! Alright! As long as I get my meal right after! and..." Train grinned evily. Sven was wondering what the 'and' was going to be. He hoped that it wouldn't be something completely ridiculous.

"And..?" Sven asked, wanting to know what Train would want in order to get an answer from him. Train snapped his fingers and smiled.

_What is he going to want?_

"I want...ten bottles of milk!" Train said cheerfully.

"Speak of the devil.." Sven said. He thought that ten bottles of milk was somewhat ridiculous, especially if his friend was a milkaholic. Well, if that was even a word.

"What will it be Sven? Deal or no deal?" Train asked with a big grin on his face.

"Deal." Sven reluctantly said. "Alright then! We got a deal!" Train said cheerfully.

"It keeps you strong because...uh..er.." Train didn't know what to say. Sven couldn't help but say, "I guess I won't have to give you your ten bottles of milk."

"If you want something to support Train's answer just read this book." Eve said holding a book in both hands titled 'How Milk Keeps You Strong'.

"Alright Train you win!" Sven said and handed Train a cardboard box that held ten milk bottles. Train smiled and licked his lips. Sven headed to the kitchen holding the book Eve had in her hands.

"Where are you going?" the brunette boy asked.

"I'm going to prepare the food and read this book." Sven replied and with that he left.

"Why did you help me princess?" Train asked the blonde. She just looked at him for awhile. "I don't like it when you and Sven fight over such a silly question. It seems that Sven is obsessing over that little question, and I think he needs help."

"Sven? Help? I don't think that's the reason. I think it's because he's really bored. That question just entertains him." Train said.

"Are you sure that he's entertained by it and not obsessing over it?" Eve doubted.

"No i'm just guessing.." Train said. And with that Eve smacked him.

TO BE CONTINUED.. END OF CHAPTER 2.

A/N: I hope you guys liked. Please Review I really appreciate it!


	3. a break?

Title: 5 reason's why Train loves milk.

Summary: It all started because there was nothing to do... "Train why do you like milk anyway?" Sven asked. Now it seemed that Sven was starting to regret asking Train such a simple question that Train was about to make harder... Please Read and Review! Beware this is Random!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the black cat anime and or manga.

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time its because I started school about a week ago and I get loads of homework. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.

A break from the answers? What?

Sven, Eve and Train's vacation was over so it was about time they got back to work.

"Train! What's the third reason?" Sven asked.

"Whoops look at the time! It's time to get to work" Train looked at his wrist as if he had a watch around it.

"We don't have to be there at an exact time!" Sven counterattacked.

"How long is this going to last?" The blonde girl looked annoyed.

Eve believed that Sven was truly obssesed with the silly question. Train was getting annoyed but he felt that Eve was right, that Sven was growning obsessed with telling him the answers.

"When Train tells me all of the reasons!" Sven snapped.

Train sighed.

Eve grabbed Train by the sleeve and took him to a place where they could talk privatley, leaving Sven near the car.

"He's obsessed!" Eve yelled.

Train nodded, "I know! I know! You were right!"

"What are we going to do?!" Eve was worried.

Train got lost in thought again.

_How could someone become obsessed with a silly question anyway?_ Train wondered. All of a sudden the sound of Sven's yelling voice snapped Train out of his day dreaming.

"TRAIN! TELL ME!" Sven was shaking Train with excitement.

_Now he is really scaring me... _Train thought to himself and bit his lip. "Uh..." Train's voice trailed off.

"Let's go to work! So that we could buy something good to eat ok Sven?" Eve tucked on Sven's sleeve.

Sven ignored Eve.

"Are you going to buy milk Train? Are you? are you?" Sven asked and hopped onto his car.

"You just ignored Eve..." Train remarked.

"Sorry Eve." Sven apologized.

Eve looked up and with a tear streaming down from one of her eyes. Sven looked at Eve. He felt bad that he made Eve cry. Never once in his life has he ignored Eve.

"Eve..I'm sorry.. I really am.." Sven looked down.

"That's okay." Eve said again. "Now let's go to work ok?" Eve smiled.

"Okay then" Sven gave Eve a heartwarming smile.

Train and Eve got on the car and put their seatbelts on and Sven began driving.

"So Train..." Sven began.

"Concentrate on your driving please." Eve told the green haired driver.

"Sven can we please talk about this tomorrow?" Train asked. "This question is really killing me.." Train yawned.

"You are the one who made the question complicated you know." Sven grinned.

Train slapped his forehead. Eve looked at him with a weird expression on her face. Sven looked at Train and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?!" the brunette yelled." the brunette yelled.

Sven was just messing around with Train, but the black cat nor Eve knew that. Instead, Train and Eve interpreted it as having an obsession over the absurd question.

"Are you obsessed?" Eve and Train said at the same time.

Sven looked puzzled.

"With what?" Sven was confused. He didn't know what they were talking about.

"With the milk question?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Just asking.."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

Eve and Train looked at each other. They pointed at each other and at the same time they said, "You owe me a..."

"Book!"

"Milk!"

All of a sudden the car stopped.

"We are at work now. Happy?" Sven said and popped a cigarrette into his mouth. He lit the cigarette with a lighter.

"Y-" Train coughed. "Sven please don't smoke anywhere near me!" He continued coughing.

Eve left.

"Don't blame me!" Sven yelled at the brunette. "If maybe you weren't so close to me while I smoke then you wouldn't be coughing now would you?!"

Eve came back. She looked dissapointed. Sven looked at her wondering why she the expression on her face was the one that she had.

"What happened?" Sven raised an eyebrow.

"We got no job today.." the blonde replied.

"Aww..what are we going to eat?" Train asked. He too was dissapointed. He wonders if he will be able to eat something today. "We will be lucky if I get bread crusts again.." Train said.

"You only care about getting your belly filled don't you?!" Sven snapped.

"Uh..Let me tell you reason numero three okay?" Train held three fingers up.

Sven knew that Train was trying to change the subject. He wasn't going to fall for it again. He almost forgot about the subject when the brunette was 'supposently' recalling the second reason when he was actually stalling.

"That isn't going to work." Sven told Train.

"Damn!" Train shouted.

A certain purple haired thief came to the rescue or did she?

"Hey Sven, Train and Eve!" Rinslet greeted them.

Eve smiled and waved at Rinslet.

Sven and Train looked at each other and then at Rinslet.

"Why are you guys so silent?" Rinslet asked. She wasn't around when Sven first had asked Train the question.

"Train what's reason number three?" Sven asked again.

Rinslet didn't know what Sven was talking about.

"I'll tell you tomorrow.." the brunette said. He was a bit annoyed.

"What are you guys talking about?" The purple headed thief asked.

"A few days ago Sven asked Train a question." Eve began to explain to Rinslet.

"What was the question?" Rinslet replied with another question.

"The question was.." the blonde paused. She looked at Sven and Train who weren't really paying any attention to Eve and Rinslet's conversation.

Eve took a deep breath.

"Train, why do you like milk anyway?" She continued.

"And what did Train say?" the thief asked once more.

"I have five reasons why I like milk. And since then, it seems that Sven has become obsessed with the question." Eve said with shakey voice.

Rinslet looked at Sven and made a face. "Are you serious?!"

Eve nodded.

Sven and Train finally noticed that Rinslet came to visit them once more.

"How's your relationship with Jenos?" Sven grinned.

"Oh well..er..um.." Rinslet blushed.

What was Rinslet going to tell them. The main reason why she went to visit Sven, Train and Eve was to tell them that she was going to give them important news.

What was the important news?

You will find out next chapter!

END OF CHAPTER 3!

A/N: Sorry that I had to end it at a cliffhanger. I hope that you guys liked it. Please review, it really gives me support and it makes me want to update sooner.


	4. Surprising things plus reason 3

Title: 5 reasons why Train loves milk.

Summary: It all started because there was nothing to do... "Train why do you like milk anyway?" Sven asked. Now it seemed that Sven was starting to regret asking Train such a simple question that Train was about to make harder... Please Read and Review! Beware this is Random!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the black cat anime and or manga.

A/N: I have decided to continue writing this fic! Yay! It's about time since I haven't posted a chapter since September.

Chapter 4: Rinslet's announcement.

All eyes were on Rinslet. She had finally gotten the attention she wanted. But now what was she going to say. What was the news??

She cleared her throat and then began, "I want to give you this." She handed an envelope to Sven. He looked at it with a puzzled face. His puzzled face then turned into a smile.

"Sven what is it? Why are you smiling like your trying to hide some perverted secret?" Train asked. Sven smacked Train. "WHY DO YOU THINK IT'S SOMETHING PERVERTED! CAN'T I SMILE?! IS THERE SOME SORT OF LAW AGAINST SMILING!!!!!" The green haired sweeper yelled blowing Train away.

"Are you pregnant?" Train asked Rinslet. Rinslet's face went to a dark shade of red. Blushing furiously, she shook her head.

"NOT YET!" She was embarrassed.

"No you idiot! She's going to get married!" Sven shouted at Train once more.

"Rins, that wasn't so hard to say was it?" the brunette sweeper asked as if he had already knew the situation although he didn't.

"Train, the problem is-" The purple headed thief was interrupted by an argument.

"Can you tell me the third reason already?!" Sven said as if he had all the time in the world. Train slapped his forehead. _I thought he had forgotten already._

"Why'd you slap yourself?" Sven looked concerned.

"Cause I forgot to drink a V8 that's why!" Train yelled back at him.

"Seriously?" The green headed sweeper was just trying to piss his milk loving sweeper friend off.

"Ah-hem! Are you guys done with your argument?!" Rinslet interrupted them to get them to pay attention to her again.

"U-uh yeah! Sorry about that." They both said at the same time. They looked at each other and then away.

"So can I get back to what I was saying?" Rinslet crossed her arms. Sven and Train nodded. Eve looked up from the book that she was reading entitled "_Top 100 stupidest questions and how to stop friends from fighting about them"_

"Eve will be the flower girl. Is that okay with you Eve?" Eve nodded. Before Rinslet could continue she was once more interrupted by the fighting duo.

"Who is the best man?!" They said at the same time again. "I feared that you would fight over that." She rolled her eyes.

"I should be best man. I am more responsible." Sven claimed.

"You'll probably fail so I should be best man!" Train counterattacked.

Before they could continue fighting over who will be Rinslet and Jenos' best man, Rinslet stopped them."You guys fight like an unsuccessful married couple! I seriously don't know whether I am getting married or you guys are going to get a divorce!"

"It's true." The blonde bookworm agreed.

"An unsuccessful married couple?! Me with him? Uh no thanks!" Train shook his head. Sven looked at him with a weird face.

Train sighed. "Fine you win! Reason number 3 is that milk is my best friend."

"How?" Sven grinned evily.

"Milk listens to me when I have problems. Milk doesn't fight with me. Milk is my best friend! THE END!" The golden-eyed sweeper finally gave him the third out of five reasons.

All of a sudden someone pushed Train and his lips were pressed against Sven's. A light flashed from a short distance. Eve had taken a picture. Both of their eyes widened. After looking at each other they got away from each other.

"AHHHHH!" They both yelled.

"Learn to keep your balance you idiot!"

"You taste bad!"

"What the hell?!"

"Congratulations you are officially divorced." Rinslet said.

"This is blackmail!" Sven yelled.

Rinslet laughed. "Now stop fighting!"

"What the fourth reason?" Sven asked. His sweeper friend was not present. He had gone somewhere else.

End of chapter 4.

A/N: How was it? Did you like it? Please Review!


	5. Accidents happen!

Title: Five reasons why Train loves milk.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat anime and or manga. It is only a dream many wish to have but it only belongs to the author.

A/N: I haven't written this story in quite a while. I apologize for that, no ideas came to mind but now it is different so. . It's about time I go back to writing it. So enjoy!

Chapter 5: Accidents happen. 

_Previously on Chapter 4:_

_"What's the fourth reason?" Sven asked. His sweeper friend was not present. He had gone somewhere else._

Sven noticed that he was gone once he was left with the words in his mouth, talking to himself. The green haired sweeper went back and forth. He was looking for the milk lover. Train was no where to be found. He looked up each tree, in the car, and even went to another small town to find the guy.

Eve looked at him and then at the roof. Sven gave a the girl a puzzled look. "He is up there", the blonde headed girl said as she pointed to the roof of a nearby house.

"Thanks Eve!" Sven thanked the bookworm and headed towards the roof of an unknown house. He didn't think of looking there. It had not occured to him.

After the green haired, eye patched sweeper left, Rinslet smiled. "This is getting so dramatic don't you think?" Eve looked up from a book entitled _Dramatic love stories_. "Just like in this book."

"You think they will be okay?" The purple headed thief asked. She was a bit worried since she caused the dispute between Sven and Train. _Then again. . . they did deserve it_, Rinslet thought to herself.

The eye patched sweeper looked up at the roof and then to his feet. It was a long way up. There was no stairs and he didn't know how the hell he was going to get up there. He knew that he couldn't just barge into the house and ask for a latter, the residents living in the house would think he is a complete weirdo.

A light bulb lit up above Sven's head. He found a way he was going to the top of the roof. He was going to climb the old fashion way, like a mountain. He put his hands on the ledges of the house put rested his feet on the bottom ledges and began his way up. Sven felt like he was going to fall any minute since the ledges were very thin and he didn't think that it would be able to hold his weight.

He continued to climb up at a slow pace so he wouldn't fall. As he got closer to the roof top the more he was afraid to keep going. He was almost there now. He just needed to go up three more ledges. Sven's hands were getting weaker, he gripped the ledge harder. He was almost there. Two more ledges. One of his hands feel to his side. Only one hand was holding onto the ledge as his feet were dangling.

He couldn't hold it. His other hand fell. The green haired sweeper was falling. He closed his eyes, he knew he was going to fall, he just knew it! Suddenly, something pulled him back, preventing the single eyed sweeper to fall.

The sweeper open his eyelids, his narrow orange eye was wide open in shock. He turned his head back to see a familiar, his pal, Train. "Ngh. . ." Train tried to pull him to the roof. The Black Cat's strength alone wasn't enough to pull his friend up to the roof. Sven's weight wasn't really helping. The green haired sweeper let go of the ledge falling along with the feline humanoid.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" Both yelled in unison.

"Oof!"The green headed man had fallen on his back against the hard surface, it made his neck jerk up. He opened his eye to find the brunette right on top of him! The brunnette was unconscious. Sven did not know what to do from then.

Rinslet and Eve looked at them from afar. "Um. . .Do they like each other? Boys love?" The thief said. The blonde bookworm took some time to think it over.

Then she began, "Maybe." She picked up a book from the stack of books that was right next to her. "Let's see how the relationship goes." "Wait! What am I thinking?! They can't be!" Rinslet was panicking. She really couldn't picture the two of them as a couple.

"Damn. . . That was a great fall. . " The green haired sweeper said he felt an acute pain on his back but right now that didn't matter to him, what mattered the most at the moment was to take his sweeper friend to a place so he could rest, that was the least he could do. The conscious sweeper carefully got up and picked his milk loving friend and took him to a place to rest piggy back style.

The purple haired gal and the blonde youth looked at the two friends from a distance. "Wow. . I never would have thought." the great purple headed thief commented with her eyes shocked and her mouth which turned into a smile.

The green haired sweeper took the ex-assasin to a bed so that he could rest. After all it was a pretty long fall. He carefully place him on the bed, making sure his head was resting on a pillow. Before leaving, Sven whispered, "I'm sorry. . ." And with that he left.

Hours later. . .

The eyelids that belonged to the Black Cat opened slowly. "Wha. . . Wha happened?" He found himself laying on a bed. "Was that a dream?" Train rubbed his eyes and yawned. His arm hurt badly, he felt the sharp pain near his shoulder. He got up carefully and faced a mirror. He saw that he had a few scratches on it, they were a reddish color from dried blood, they looked fresh cuts like they were recently made. "I-it wasn't a dream. . ."

"How do you feel?" Rinslet the purple headed thief was concerned, the sound of her voice startled Train.

"I-I'm okay." The brunnette said, reassuring his thief friend.

"That's good. Sven hurt his back pretty hard, I'll go check on him in a while. Good thing you landed right on top of him." She said. Train thought about what she just said. He blushed furiously.

". . ." Train hid his face. Rinslet gave him a puzzled look. "I think I'll just let you rest some more. I'll go check on Sven."

Train nodded. With that, the purple headed thief left. Now the Black Cat was left alone, thinking about all that happened recently. All the drama started because of the kiss between him and his green headed sweeper friend.

The soon to be married thief went into the orange eyed sweeper's room. She found Sven on the bed with his eye open. "What's wrong?" She asked him. She too was concerned about him. Rins felt like the accident was all her fault since she had caused the little argument between to two pals.

"Nothing. How's Train?" He wasn't concerned about himself even though he was the one who ended up getting the bigger injury. Rinslet gave him a puzzling look, inside her mind she was having very weird thoughts. _It's just as I thought!!! _

"He's fine. He doesn't have anything too serious. He just has a few scrapes on his shoulder that's all." She tried to keep a straight face, she tried not to smile. She didn't really want to believe it.

"That's good to hear." Sven gave her a weak smile. It was hard enough for Sven to endure the pain as much as it was.

"You should take some more rest. You may have to take another bounty real soon." The purple headed young woman said to him.

"Thanks but, I don't think we will take on a bounty until we are 100% better." The green haired, orange eyed sweeper told her.

"Okay. May I ask you one question Sven?" Rinslet's voice was shaky. She was nervous about what she was going to ask him. She needed to know the answer to the question she was going to ask. She wanted to make sure of something, get rid of doubts that were troubling her.

Sven eyed her closely. He had no clue of to what she was going to ask him. It looked like it was really important through Rinslet's eyes. "Yeah go ahead and ask away."

_Okay here goes. . ._

"What is Train to you?" She asked. She did not hesitate to ask. Sven stayed speechless. How was he suppose to answer her? They are just friends aren't they? Or is it that they are something more?

A/N: Don't hate me for the cliffhanger. . . I just wanted to make this fic longer. If it were just five chapters (one for every reason) it would be a little boring wouldn't it? For some reason this fic has just changed into a SvenXTrain fic, which is good since I can make this fic longer. Not to mention all the drama between these two. Oh yeah and my writing style kinda changed because of the long time that I didn't write. (Did that make sense?) I hope you guys liked it and expect the next chapter to be put up very soon. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Five reasons why Train loves milk.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat anime and or manga. It is only a dream many wish to have but it only belongs to the author.

A/N: Like I promised. Here it is!

Previously on Chapter 5:

_"What is Train to you?" She asked. She did not hesitate to ask. Sven stayed speechless. How was he suppose to answer her? They are just friends aren't they? Or is it that they are something more?_

Chapter 6: Reason number 4! Confrontation.

The question was thrown at him like a heavy weight. It stroke his mind harder than the pain he felt on his back. He gave her a quick reply, "He is my friend."

"Oh. Really?" She raised an eyebrow, she wasn't too convinced by his answer.

"Yeah really." Sven tried to say it calmly. He hoped that would be enough for her to leave him be. Rinslet thought for moment, she was pretty sure that that wasn't all the brunnette was to the other guy with the injured back.

"What about what happened back there? Why did you choose to go up the roof just to find him? Did you like the kiss?" The thief with the light shade of purple bombarded the poor future sight seeing bounty hunter with many difficult questions it felt like an interrogation session with a police officer.

". . ." One tangerine colored eye seemed lost as its owner remained speechless.

"Well?" She asked impatiently. She really wanted to get rid of those doubts. The thief gently placed her hand on Sven's hand and held it close to her. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me anymore. I just wanted to know if you and Train had something going on."

"N-no! It's nothing like that!!" Sven's blood rushed to his face making him blush furiously as he denied what his friend just said about his close friend and him.

Rinslet chuckled. "Alright . . .I have to go to finish the wedding preparations. Tell Train I left if he wakes up when I am gone. Oh and I'll call soon to tell both Train and you what your roles for the wedding are." She smiled a radiant smile. She waved as she headed out and before anything she was gone.

Not too long before his friend was gone, Sven lay on his bed thinking about the questions. "I don't know. It's just so difficult with everything that has been going on lately." He sat on his bed. "I'll go check how he is. Why am I doing this? Do I really feel something for him?"

The elder sweeper got off from his bed with caution, he did not want to throw out his back just after it was hurt. With baby steps, he left his room to see how his brown headed friend was doing.

After some careful steps, the green headed bounty hunter was in front the door in which the ex-assassin was dwelling in at the moment. He took a deep breath, straightening his injured back to prevent any worries or concerns that his cat-like friend may have. He put his hand before him and placed it against the light brown wooden door, knocking on it softly but loudly.

On the other side of the door, the auburn criminal trailer did not react to the knock. He was certain that it was Sven behind the entrance to his room. Train did not know what he was going to do if he let him in. Train closed his eyes, he was pretending to be asleep.

Sven believed Train was asleep for the reason that he did not respond to his knock. The knock was pretty loud for someone conscious to miss it. His desire to see how he was so strong that he didn't care if he was asleep or not. He barged in.

The Black Cat felt really nervous. Never had he expected that Sven would just barge into the room like that. He felt an eye focused on him. Train kept his eye lids shut tightly.

Sven was convinced that the feline-human was sleeping. His topaz eye looked at the sleeping Black Cat. From what Train was acting it really looked like he was actually sleeping.

The green haired eye patched sweeper noticed his friend made a quick movement. He was starting to suspect whether it was an act or if it was true that the brunette was slumbering. To clear any suspicions, he carefully leaned to where he faced the ex-assassin's face up close. He gave the "sleeping" sweeper a peck on the cheek. All of a sudden, the brunette's face turned a glowing bright red.

That was when Train gave up the act and opened his eyes. Honey orbs met a carrot colored orb. Their faces were up close to close it was a very uncomfortable moment.

"How do you feel? How's your arm?" Sven asked in a heartbeat. The only reason he went to Train's room was because he was concerned about his well-being.

"I'm okay. My arm is feeling better. Um.. Can you please…?" Train looked back. It was really hard for him to look at Sven. The older sweeper backed away.

"That's good to hear." The eye patched sweeper gave a sincere smile. A big weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

There was a short pause before they went on with their conversation. It was about time both of them converse about all the recent events going on in their lives.

"Why were you pretending to be asleep?" He wondered why Train was making the act of sleeping when he wasn't.

"I wasn't acting!!" Train shouted. Obviously, it was a lie. "Besides, you were about to kiss me!"

"Idiot. You just told me that you were pretending to be asleep." Sven counterattacked.

"Aww. That's true, Now that I think about it. Why did you come to see me?" Yellow eyes looked at the other sweeper seriously.

"Why did you help me when I was about to fall? You know you could have let me fall to my death." Sven asked.

"Answer my question first!" The feline pouted.

"Fine. I went to see you because I was concerned about you and your arm. Just to make sure that you weren't injured too seriously." The formal dressed sweeper said without thinking.

"Oh.. Um.. I suppose I should answer your question as well." Train didn't know how to react to Sven's explanation. "You're my buddy, my pal, I didn't want you to die. And, I owe you one."

"For what?"

"Caring."

"Everyone else was worried as well. Eve, Rinslet they were worried sick about you."

"I know and for that I am happy. I'll tell you reason number four." A smile formed on Train's mouth.

"Alright." Somehow, Sven didn't really care about the reasons as much as he did before.

"Fourth reason is that…. I forgot…" That was another excuse for him to stall. He never had any of the previous reasons thought of before being asked. He didn't think that he would have to mention the fourth reason.

"You're stalling again aren't ya!" Sven barked like a hungry dog eyeing a fresh piece of stake.

"No! No! Not this time! Milk is a good replacement for beer!" The chestnut haired hunter said randomly.

"Oh. You get drunk on milk?" Sven said in a smart-alec way.

"No. Only if I sneak some in."

"Do you?"

"No. What kind of person do you think I am?!" Train shouted. In a way, the remark Sven made pissed him off.

"The foolish, clumsy, funny, klutzy, awesome, lovable kind." Sven's thought was said aloud by himself.

"What are the complements for?" Both sweepers were in a hectic situation.

"Just a random thought." Sven lied. The kind of person Train was to him was what he said aloud.

"Aww..that's sweet buddy, I like you but not like that, you know?." He affirmed. It was just a platonic relationship the one the two men shared nothing more, or at least that's what the glutton ex-assassin thought.

"They are just comments, nothing else." Another lie.

"Oh. For a moment you scared me a bit. I thought you were onto me or something." Train said in relief.

Sven noticed something, to him it seemed that whenever he was with Train, all his worries and all his troubles were gone. It was like he was developing some kind of crush on his younger bounty hunter pal.

End of chapter 6.

A/N: I want to make the story longer and for that, I am putting more conflict. I am not sure whether I messed up the story completely at this point or if it is good so far. Next chapter will be put up soon! Thanks for reading. J


End file.
